La Estrella de Solaris
by Samara Kresnik
Summary: La magia de un hechicero depende de devorar un corazón que ama. Howl y Sophie han tenido una hija, la cual hara lo que sea para proteger su magia y la de su padre. ¿Mark es aprendiz de Sulliman? Pésimo Summary
1. Chapter 1

**La estrella de Solaris**

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una mujer que amó más a un hombre que a la magia en su interior…

Solaris era una mujer hermosa, según muchos, la encarnación de la belleza de las diosas en aquel antiguo poblado. Pero las mujeres de aquel sitio no opinaban lo mismo, para ellas literalmente Solaris era una bruja.

Y así era, Solaris era una de las tantas brujas que existían en el mundo. Dedicó su niñez a instruirse en los más oscuros secretos de la hechicería, terminando por dominar cada hechizo, cada truco, cada símbolo. Era una bruja talentosa y excepcional.

Solaris era arrogante, frívola. La idea de Ser superior era lo que titulaba su vida. No tenía tiempo para los sentimientos humanos, solo tenía tiempo para asombrarse a sí misma con lo que su magia podía lograr.

Fue así hasta que todo eso… pasó.

El hijo de una adinerada familia del poblado había regresado de su viaje al extranjero. Apuesto, simpático, partido perfecto para las damiselas del poblado. El solo mostro interés por una sola, aquella mágica mujer que vivía a las afueras del poblado.

Solaris lo amó, entendió que en la vida había algo más que la magia… existía algo más que saber que tanto puedes lograr con la magia que existe en tu interior. Estaba tan emocionada de aquel nuevo sentimiento, de solo querer vivir para ese ser amado… que decidió dedicar su vida única y exclusivamente a amarlo.

Fue cuando sin saberlo, cometió el peor error de su vida.

Renunció a todo por lo que desde niña había luchado. Mediante antiguos conjuros y sacrificios, los Seres de las Tinieblas rodearon a aquella mujer, librándola de toda cualidad mágica. Tomaron sus poderes y regresando al inframundo. Solaris no fue infeliz, pues ella ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Rebosante de alegría, pensó que a partir de ese momento podría vivir para él y él para ella. Que equivocada estaba. Apenas pasados unos días de aquel atroz cometido, el hombre que tanto había amado, le abandonó, y como única excusa… mencionó que el amor se había acabado, y sin más, se fue.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. No por aquel miserable que le abandonó, si no por haber abandonado lo más importante por algo de tan escasa razón… El amor… desgraciado sentimiento, asquerosa traición. Una lluvia de estrellas cayó, Solaris atrapo una de esas rocas brillantes que resplandeció entre sus manos, miró hacia el oscuro cielo, las demás estrellas que surcaban fueron los únicos testigos.

_"No permitiré que la magia vuelva a ser deshonrada por nadie más. Jamás me perdonaré el pecado que he cometido. A ti, demonio en la estrella, te encomiendo mi corazón… el músculo inútil que me mantiene con vida. A cambio, cual estrella surcaré los cielos… cada 100 eclipses. Arrasaré con la magia de cada hechicero que no demuestre su completa devoción a los poderes que se les han encomendado. Deberán devorar el corazón de alguien que ama, demostrando que ese sentimiento terreno no es nada comparado con la magia que recorre cada una de las venas de su cuerpo…"_

Y así mismo, introdujo entre sus labios aquella estrella. El ardor en su pecho fue insoportable, pero no gritó… aquel dolor no era nada, comparado con haber perdido su única verdad. Su cuerpo resplandeció, para después desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_"Cual estrella surcaré los cielos… cada 100 eclipses"_


	2. Chapter 2

Este Fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro y con único objetivo de recreación. Howl's Moving Castle pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Capitulo dos: Familia

Un nuevo día. Hacía apenas 16 años que había puesto un pie por primera vez en aquel lugar. El Castillo Vagabundo. La famosa arquitectura mágica y errante. Tantos recuerdos resguardados entre esas paredes, su vejez en la pubertad, encuentros con la magia, y sobre todo, el amor de su vida. La mujer de cabello plata sonrió para sus adentros, mientras abría una cortina color rosa palo… dejando ver así el paisaje aéreo que brindaba el ventanal.

-Buenos días Calucifer… - Mencionó Sophie desviando su mirada hacia la chimenea de piedra.

El demonio fuego dejó distinguir su simpático rostro entre las llamas del fuego, bostezando perezosamente al inicio del nuevo día.

-Buenos días – respondió de forma perezosa mientras un nuevo bostezo se hacía presente.

-Vamos con ese ánimo, hay que comenzar bien el día… ¿No te parece? – Sophie se aproximo a la chimenea, agregando un trozo más de madera.

-¡Es difícil despertar cuando te has quedado la noche en vela funcionando como lámpara!- Se excusó el demonio indignado, sujetando con dos flamitas en forma de mano la madera, abrazándose a ella cual si fuese una almohada.

-¿Lámpara? ¿Olivia se ah quedado leyendo hasta tarde de nuevo?-

No pareciese que Sophie realmente preguntara aquello, ella sabía perfectamente como su hija dormía hasta altas horas de la noche, consumiendo uno a uno los libros de hechicería que su esposo Howl guardaba con desorden en cada rincón del lugar que ella intentaba mantener presentable.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- Sin cuidado alguno la mujer irrumpió en la habitación de su adolescente hija, corriendo las oscuras cortinas de su ventanal, dejando entrar la cálida e intensa luz de sol que rápidamente iluminó – Vamos Olivia, es tu turno de hacer el quehacer…-

Sobre la enorme cama llena de sabanas de colores tan diversos como los de un arcoíris, yacía el cuerpo perezoso de una joven de 15 años. Su cabello azul como el de su padre caía lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel color leche era cubierta discretamente por un camisón de estampados amorfos.

-Olivia- volvió a llamar Sophie sin levantar la voz – Calucifer… ¿Podrías echarme una mano?...-

Un hombre apuesto de oscuro cabello bajo las escaleras, llamando la atención de una Sophie que acomodaba una vajilla de porcelana sobre la mesa de madera.

-Buenos días familia- Anunció con alegría el hechicero Howl, a la vez que se acercaba a su joven esposa, depositándole un cariñoso beso en los labios. – Luces más hermosa esta mañana…-

La mujer de cabello plateado no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, sus miradas de amor se cruzaron alegres durante varios segundos, hasta que el hechicero noto algo curioso en el lugar…

-Pero Olivia… ¿Qué te ah pasado?-

La joven llevaba a la mesa una jarra con jugo de frutas y algunos vasos, lo peculiar en ella era el enorme moretón que resaltaba en su frente.

-Calucifer y mi madre me hicieron el favor de despertarme amablemente… - respondió la hija de ambos con ironía, recordando que a escasos momentos, había sido arrojada de su cama volteando en colchón mágicamente dándose de cara en el suelo.

Después de un desayuno en familia, la joven Olivia se había dispuesto a realizar sus deberes del día… acompañada de una escoba, un balde y un trapeador…

-¿Por qué tenias que ser tan sutil al despertarme?- renegó la joven peliazul mientras con fuerza deslizaba la escoba contra el crujiente piso de madera.

-¡No era justo que yo fuese el único que madrugara después de haber dormido tan tarde!- Se defendió el demonio

-¿Qué tan justo será que te arroje esa cubeta de agua?-

-Oh… ¡No lo harías!... ¡SOPHIE! ¡HOWL! ¡AUXILIO!-

La joven solo vacilo a la vez que soltó una carcajada, dejando de nuevo la cubeta que había tomado sobre el suelo, regresando a su labor. Aquella era su familia, mamá, papá y Calucifer. Habitando en aquel único y especial lugar, el Castillo Vagabundo. Olivia había vivido toda su vida en aquel sitio, y había sido feliz, pues la magia habitaba en cada rincón de su hogar, no obstante… algunos recuerdos amargos eran imposibles de disipar.

La muerte de la abuela Calamidad… como le había dolido en el alma, aquella anciana mujer que cuido de ella y le contó tantas historias. No pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos que le llenaba el limpiar una antigua fotografía en la que aparecían todos felices sobre un mantel colorido en un picnic, la abuela, sus padres, Calucifer, ella… y el.

Suspiró dejando de nuevo la foto en su sitio. Mark aparecía en la foto, con unos 15 años de edad, llevando sobre sus hombros a una peliazul de apenas 5… ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres no quisieran deshacerse del recuerdo de aquel traidor…? No cabía duda, que el suceso que más le dolía, casi tanto como la muerte de la abuela, era la ida de Mark, y sus crueles palabras de no querer volver a ver a quien por varios años fue su familia…

Recordaba la imagen de su padre y el adolescente pelirrojo discutiendo… ella solo miraba, escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre, con solo 8 años de edad. Gritos, discusiones… incluso golpes…

_-¡Mark no te vayas!- la pequeña de dos coletas azules seguía al joven fuera del castillo bajo la lluvia, ignorando los llamados de su madre que auxiliaba a un aturdido Howl con un golpe marcado en la mejilla…_

-¡Olivia! ¿Estas bien?-

Calucifer y su preocupación la despertaron de sus pensamientos, había dejado caer la fotografía sobre el suelo, haciéndose añicos el cristal.

-Descuida Calucifer, solo se me resbaló… enseguida lo limpiaré-

--------------------------------------------------

-¿Sera posible…?-

La anciana pero elegante mujer reposaba sobre su trono, observando hacia lo que parecía ser un reloj de sol convencional hecho de piedra… pero a excepción del normal, tenía dibujos de estrellas y planetas en lugar de las horas…

-¿Qué sucede Madame Sulliman…?-

-Se cumplirán- Respondió la mujer sin poder ocultar la preocupación, la cual disolvió en un suspiro-dentro de unos días, los 100 eclipses se cumplirán…-


	3. Chapter 3

Este Fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro y con único objetivo de recreación. Howl's Moving Castle pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**Capitulo 3: Realidad**

-No es por nada pero creo que el salmón esta muy viscoso hoy…-

La joven de cabello azul picoteaba con un tenedor un salmón crudo junto a lo estufa, Sophie estaba a punto de cocinarlo.

-Deja de decir cosas crueles al pobre salmón, ya ni siquiera puede oírte… y mejor ve a lavarte, no quiero que tomes alimento estando toda llena de polvo-

-No me llenaría de polvo si no me pusieras a limpiar-

-¿Y cómo no te molesta el polvo de los libros que consumes tan ansiosamente?-

La menor rió ante el Jaque Mate de su madre, la cual había comenzado a vaciar harina sobre el salmón y traviesamente con su dedo mancho de la misma la nariz de su hija, quien sacando la lengua se retiro a asearse.

Era costumbre que el hechicero no se presentara en casa a la hora de la merienda, pertenecer al consejo de hechiceros del rey consumía mayor parte de su día. No obstante, regresaba a casa al atardecer, pues si algo adoraba era cenar en familia. Por eso aquel día en particular, fue extremadamente curioso que Howl no se presentara a cenar.

-Ya ha anochecido y Howl no regresa- Sophie que no se encontraba preocupada, pero si intrigada, terminaba de limpiar las cenizas de la chimenea pues Calucifer se había quejado de que le quedaba poco espacio.

-Quizás sucedió algo-

-No lo pienses, seguramente se retrasó por algún motivo, pero nada grave- La mujer albina sonrió, sacudiendo sus manos una vez finalizada su tarea- Olivia ¿Serias tan amable de deshacerte de las cenizas?-

La adolescente, que leía sentada a la mesa, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar debido a que aquel libro tenía su total atención. Guardando la página y cerrándolo de un golpe se puso de pie de un brinco.

-A la orden mama- Mencionó sonriente, haciendo un saludo militar con una mano en su frente. Después junto sus manos sobre su pecho, y luego sobre la enorme bolsa que contenía las cenizas. –Y lo hare con un hechizo simple-

Antes de que su madre pudiese objetar, la bolsa con las cenizas comenzó a vibrar y a suspenderse en el aire. La joven movió sus manos formando un círculo, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que la bolsa cayó al suelo y lleno todo alrededor con su contenido.

-¡Olivia!- Mencionó su madre entre tosidos, cubriéndose la boca y nariz con sus manos- ¿No era más sencillo que simplemente sacaras la bolsa?-

-¡De verdad el hechizo funciona mama…! No sé que salió mal- respondió la joven, para después comenzar a toser.

-Tardaras siglos limpiando todo este desastre…- dijo Calucifer.

-Claro que no, porque conozco otro hechizo que…-

-¡Olivia! basta de eso, toma la escoba y…-

Antes de que Sophie pudiera concluir su frase, el circulo que se encontraba sobre la puerta giro al color negro. Enseguida se abrió y del umbral apareció el hechicero, no parecía tener buen semblante… o eso hizo notar cuando subía las escaleras que daban a la estancia.

-Howl, llegaste ¡mira lo que hizo Olivia!- Acusó Calucifer

-Fue accidental… un hechizo que salió mal pero…-

Con un movimiento de su mano… Howl consiguió que la ceniza de cada rincón volviera a juntarse y entrara a la bolsa de tela.

-Olivia, quiero que lleves eso afuera…-Su expresión era seria, algo que no era normal para ninguno de los otros tres presentes.

-Pero papá…-

-Haz lo que te digo-

La joven se alarmó, pues no había visto a su padre así de serio desde el día que Mark se había marchado. Obedeció a lo que le mandó, jalando de la bolsa se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo girar el círculo hacia el color rojo, que daba al pueblo pesquero al que su madre solía ir de compras. Intrigada aun por la actitud de su padre, se dio prisa de llevar la bolsa hasta la esquina de calle…donde solía recogerse la basura. Corrió de vuelta hacia la puerta, por el exterior lucia como una casa común y corriente color rosa pálido, abrió la puerta y entró. Apunto de subir la escaleras, se detuvo ante escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?- La mujer parecía extremadamente preocupada - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-Porque para nosotros también era un misterio... Había escuchado de esa leyenda, pero no sabía que era real. Sobre todo que existen muy pocos calendarios que señalan el numero de eclipses…-

La joven aguardo junto a la puerta, escuchando la conversación.

-¡Pero es terrible!... entonces… ¿esa estrella arrasará con la magia de todos los hechiceros?-

-No, solo de aquellos que no devoren un corazón que ama…- agregó Calucifer

-Pero sabes lo que eso significa, ¿No Howl…? Significa que debes…-

-Quitarle el corazón a una persona que este enamorada...-

Sophie llevo sus manos a sus labios, horrorizada.

-Pero… con eso… significaría que debe morir-

-No, sería algo mucho peor… el cuerpo se quedaría inmóvil… viviría, pero sin alma- explicó el demonio.

Howl se mantuvo en silencio, Sophie se aproximo a el, tomándole su mano le miró fijamente a los ojos, aunque temía, necesitaba conocer la respuesta… pues conocía el amor que su esposo le tenía a la magia.

-Tu… ¿estarías dispuesto a eso?-

-No…-

-¡Pero papa!... – la joven había subido las escaleras fugazmente, dirigiéndose hacia sus padres – ¡Perderías toda tu magia!-

-Hace años habría elegido tomar el corazón de alguien sin dudar… pero ahora se, lo que amar significa…- al decir esto, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos con los de Sophie, ella observo la unión de sus manos con sus ojos cristalizados.

-¡Pero!... no… ¡debe haber una forma! Yo…-

Y ahí encontró la realidad, una realidad dolorosa que creyó que sería única para su padre.

-¡Yo no quiero perder mis poderes!-

Ambos padres miraron a su hija, sin duda alguna… era el verdadero motivo de la preocupación de Howl. Olivia tambien era una hechicera.

-Olivia…- Caluficer la miraba preocupado, la joven miraba al suelo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Tomar el corazón de alguien no es tan sencillo, no tienes idea de lo que significa… no se trata de solo tomar la vida de alguien, es su corazón… su alma… Es dejar el cuerpo vivo, pero sin escencia, lo cual es mil veces peor que la muerte-

La joven se llevo las manos a los oídos, no deseaba escuchar… aquello debía ser una horrible pesadilla.

-¡Tu viviste sin corazón mucho tiempo! ¿Qué no lo tenía Calucifer?... ¡y aun así te enamoraste de mama!-

-No es lo mismo… porque Caluficer siempre estuvo a mi lado… ambos compartíamos el corazón, no es igual a que un demonio tome un corazón, a que lo haga un hechicero-

-Esto no puede ser verdad… - la joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, llevando sus manos a sus ojos. Aquello si era una pesadilla… pero una pesadilla convertida en realidad.

-Hay una esperanza, Howl-

Sophie y Howl miraron a Calucifer, Olivia hizo lo mismo. Durante unos segundos, lo único que podía escucharse eran las flamas del demonio fuego consumiendo la madera.

-Athru, el demonio del trueque-

Gracias por leer =) si pueden dejar un review, con criticas o comentarios, no importa si es un comment corto... se los agradeceria mucho

saludos a los lectores, muchisimas gracias. Y si eres alguien que habia leido la historia y revisabas de vez en cuando para saber si subi un capitulo, lamento la demora X_x, pero ahora los capitulos los subire mas a menudo =)


	4. Chapter 4

Este Fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro y con único objetivo de recreación. Howl's Moving Castle pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**Capitulo 4: Destino**

-Athru, el demonio del trueque-

Sophie y su hija miraron al demonio, después a Howl quien seguía con su mirada fija en Calucifer. Al parecer el hechicero era el único que sabía de lo que hablaba el ser en la chimenea.

-¿Athru? ¿Quién es él?- se aventuró a preguntar la adolescente.

-Es el demonio del trueque, un demonio que lleva viviendo miles de años y…-

-Basta Calucifer- Interrumpió el hechicero de forma autoritaria – No hablaras más de esto-

-Pero papa… ¡yo necesito saber!-

-No todos los demonios son como Caluficer, muchos son traicioneros… mentirosos, solo viven de engañar a los que se encomiendan a ellos, Athru es un ejemplo, me atrevo a decir que el peor de todos…-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Intento salvarnos a ambos!- chilló Olivia.

-¿Enserio? Porque lo que yo estoy tratando es protegerte- respondió girándose hacia su hija.

-¡Papa!-

-Olivia basta ya…- mencionó Sophie.

La madre de la joven, quien estaba sus espaldas colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la adolescente intentando tranquilizarla, sin embargo ella se deshizo del tacto de su madre sacudiendo los hombros para después encarar a su padre.

-Buscaremos la forma de superar esto juntos-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- la menor aumentó el volumen de su voz- eres… eres… ¡un egoísta! -La joven presionó sus ojos, encontrando que decir- ¡No respetas tu magia! ¡No mereces llamarte hechicero!-

-¡Olivia!- gritó su madre

-¡Que!-

La menor volteo hacia su madre, y lo que recibió al instante fue una bofetada. Sophie miró su mano por un segundo, no muy convencida de lo que había hecho, en sus 15 años como madre nunca tuvo la necesidad de reprender a su hija, respiró profundo y se mantuvo firme.

-¿Crees que es difícil solo para ti Olivia?- comenzó a decir - ¿Llamas egoísmo al amor que tu padre nos tiene?...-

La adolescente no respondió, seguía con su cara volteada a la dirección en la que la había volteado la bofetada.

-¿Crees que para tu padre es sencillo?... ¿Crees que es sencillo para mí?- continuó – Desde que conozco a Howl, he sido testigo de la devoción que le tiene a la magia y a lo que representa, y tú lo sabes también, ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa elegir entre dos cosas que realmente amas?...-

La última frase de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Sin mirar a ninguno de los otros, la menor corrió a su habitación, azotando la puerta al cerrarla dejando fuera a un Howl que consolaba a su esposa y un demonio fuego que preocupado desconocía que hacer.

Sentada al marco de su ventana, Olivia observaba el profundo cielo, estando su hogar a varios metros suspendido del suelo lucia más cercano, pero igual de inmenso. Color negro que se iluminaba con miles de estrellas, que curioso… lucían tan hermosas, ¿Quién iba a pensar que una como ellas estaba a punto de arruinar todo lo que su felicidad significaba?

-¿Olivia…?-

Sobre una mesita de madera repleta de libros y pergaminos apilados yacía una lámpara de aceite, la cual se encendió de forma espontanea, los ojos preocupados y la boca de Calucifer se formaron dentro del cristal humeado.

-Leí muchas veces esa historia cuando era pequeña…. Creí que solo era eso, una historia. Una historia sobre una mujer enamorada- mencionó con una voz apagada sin despegar sus ojos de aquel negro panorama.

-Debió sufrir mucho…-

-Quizás como sufro ahora- completó la joven, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Desde el momento en que presenció la pelea de la familia, Calucifer tenía una idea en su cabeza… descabellada, quizás letal. Probablemente Howl le odiaría por ello… pero el afecto por la novata hechicera le hacía sentir que era su deber.

-Olivia…- no obtuvo respuesta – Te diré como llegar a Athru-

La joven miró al demonio al instante. En menos de un segundo se encontró frente a la lámpara, ansiosa. Calucifer dudo un segundo, pero después de un largo suspiro, comenzó a explicar.

-Athru se encuentra en diferente sitio para cada persona, dependiendo de su deseo por encontrarlo… él puede estar cerca, o muy lejos- hizo una pausa, continuó al ver que la expresión de la joven no había cambiado- Para saber donde se encuentra para ti, debes invocarlo con un pentagrama de sol y agua…

Más rápido que el relato de Calucifer, la joven se encontró en el piso dibujando el pentagrama. Realizó la invocación con toda la fuerza de su corazón, pidiéndole que le mostrara el camino hacia el. De pronto, dentro de su mente una voz potente se hizo presente.

…_Tu deseo por encontrarme es muy grande… pero las dudas en tu interior me impiden mostrarte un camino mas corto hacia mí. Podrás encontrarme en el fondo de la cueva "Eco y Soneto" a las afueras del poblado de Astergoth…_

La joven reaccionó, pareciendo haber salido de un trance.

-Esta en una cueva a las afueras de Astergoth… no queda muy lejos del pueblo al que da la puerta verde- explicó la peliazul- Caluficer… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para el último eclipse?-

-Tres días-

-Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder-

En el mayor silencio que pudo, comenzó a alistar su equipaje en un bolso de viajero. Un poco de ropa, oro, gises por si hacía falta hacer un pentagrama y un cuaderno de apuntes donde había hecho anotaciones de hechizos que le podrían ser útiles. Abriendo uno de sus cajones, encontró un hermoso collar color negro, que tenia incrustado cristales de color blanco, era un collar de humor, que solía pertenecer a la bruja Calamidad. Cruzó por su mente una idea… tendría que evitar que sus padres la encontraran. Así que se coloco el collar y se aproximo a Calucifer. Le pidió que hechizara el collar, de forma que cuando lo tuviera en su cuello las personas que la conocían olvidaran su imagen, y además, que no pudiera revelar su verdadero nombre ni que fuese hija de Howl o de Sophie.

-Muchísimas gracias Calucifer- agradeció la joven que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Olivia- llamó la flamita, a lo cual ella volteo- Llévame contigo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Entiende que si te hable de Athru fue porque hay una esperanza de que Howl y tu conserven sus poderes, sin embargo… Athru podría pedirte algo a cambio que no puedas darle-

-Yo….- razonó un segundo- Debo intentarlo…-

-Lo sé, y es por eso que quiero evitar que te dejes guiar por tus emociones, y vayas a cometer una locura-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con el castillo?-

-Howl se encuentra aquí, mientras el este dentro el castillo estará suspendido en el aire. Cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy, se que aterrizara y estarán a salvo…-

La joven dudo un momento, sin embargo, necesitaría saber mas cosas sobre Athru y aquello parecía lo más prudente.

-Bien Calucifer…. – dijo tomando la lámpara cuidadosamente- Hagámoslo.

…

Un elegante jardín interior, rodeado de paredes de cristal que dejaban ver el exterior. Cada planta era tan exótica como hermosa, decorando cada rincón con sumo deleite. En medio de todo, una fuente con la figura de dos ángeles sosteniendo dos cantimploras que vaciaban del agua de vuelta a la fuente. No muy lejos de ahí… yacía una mesa de madera, donde reposaba un elegante juego de té, y a su lado, una soberbia silla que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un trono.

La mujer hechicera sobre su mano tenia suspendida una esfera de vapor color azul intenso, que se movía cual llama de fuego sobre la palma de Madame Sulliman, susurrándole algo que solo ella podía escuchar.

Unos pasos se escucharon próximos a la elegante mujer. Se trataba de un apuesto joven de más de 20 años… con un pelirrojo cabello alborotado, pero no por eso le hacía perder la elegancia, pues llevaba un reluciente atuendo de pantalón, camisa y chaleco, cubierto por una capa color olivo.

-¿Me mando llamar, Madame Sulliman?-

-Así es…- Al oír la voz de aquel joven, la esfera de vapor en su mano se desvaneció- Mis queridos amigos me informaron que alguien ha invocado a Athru… Quiere decir que alguien desea hacer un trato con el-

-¿Cree que se trate de…?-

-Por supuesto que lo creo. Solo un hechicero en una situación desesperada como esta, recurriría a Athru… Alguien intenta salvar la magia de esos hechiceros que no están dispuestos a sacrificar el vago sentimiento humano por su verdadera ley, hechiceros así… no merecen tener esa magia en su interior-

-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Busca a la persona que ha invocado a Athru… detenla antes de que llegue el día del eclipse-

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?-

-Créeme que eso esta mas que solucionado, querido Mark…-

**Gracias por leer =)…. Sé que este capítulo estuvo un poco lento, intentare que la historia no se concentre mucho para no hacer un capitulo tan largo y tan vago de contenido n_n! muchas gracias a Kimiko por ser el primer review de la historia =D descuida, la cara de Howl no será herida durante el transcurso de esta historia n_n!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Irreconocible

Al poco tiempo de haber huido de casa, Olivia se dirigía fuera de la ciudad con Caluficer en su mano. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, así que todo a su alrededor permanecía en silencio, pues la ciudad estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vas a la estación de trenes y tomas uno con salida a Astergoth?- preguntó el demonio fuego, que miraba con sus simpáticos ojos desde el interior de la lámpara a la joven.

-Porque no sé en qué momento mis padres aparecerán, además la estación no trabaja por la noche… tendría que esperar a primera hora de la mañana, prefiero tomar el tren en el pueblo vecino-

-No tiene sentido ¿Olvidaste que hechice tu collar?- Argumentó Calucifer- aunque Sophie o Howl te vieran no podrían reconocerte-

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, además no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué hora parte el tren a Astergoth… y no tengo tiempo que perder-

El demonio continuó quejándose, insistiendo en que de todas formas no iba a llegar muy lejos caminando, y que podría ser que no hubiese un tren a Astergoth en el pueblo vecino hasta horas después de que ellos llegaran, la adolescente amenazo al demonio en la lámpara con dejarle abandonado en medio de la nada si no guardaba silencio.

…..

Una no muy animada Sophie bajaba las escaleras. Comenzaba un nuevo día, pero sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas serian muy diferentes, que habría mucha tensión hasta que el día del eclipse llegara, y que quizás todo empeoraría cuando este pasara. Aquellos pensamientos no la habían dejado dormir bien, y mucho menos a su esposo Howl… quien ya muy entrada la noche fue cuando logro conciliar el sueño y seguía durmiendo.

La albina mujer se dirigió a abrir la ventana de la estancia, dejando que la luz del sol iluminará la penumbra del sitio… ¿penumbra? Si aquel sitio siempre estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de…

-¡Calucifer!-

Gritó Sophie al voltear hacia la chimenea, y encontrar solo madera consumida y poca ceniza. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, pensando que quizás el demonio se encontraba dentro de la lámpara con la que Olivia solía leer de noche, pero dejo escapar otro grito cuando vio que no era así, y peor aún, pues su hija tampoco estaba. Algo no andaba bien, busco en el armario de su hija, notando que había ropa desordenada por el piso de la habitación, pudo encontrar que su bolso de viaje no estaba, y echando un vistazo rápido por todas partes, descubrió un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, debía significar algo, subió de prisa para alertar a su marido.

…

A pocas horas de comenzado el día, Olivia y Calucifer habían llegado al pueblo vecino, después de mucho caminar. Entraron a la estación de tren, que solo era un edificio pequeño color caoba, que contaba con solo una casilla en la que se suponía que se compraba el pasaje para abordar. No había nadie realmente en el sitio, a excepción de la persona en la casilla y un hombre uniformado, que sin duda debía ser el encargado de la estación.

Olivia se aproximo a la casilla, preguntando por el próximo tren con dirección a Astergoth, ahí una mujer risueña le informo que no tardaba el tren que venía desde la bahía de Brierick, que sería cuestión de minutos para que llegara a la estación. La joven compro su boleto y se dispuso a esperar, ante la mirada confusa de aquella mujer, que se preguntaba porque la joven llevaba encendida su lámpara de aceite a plena luz del día.

La peliazul guardo su pasaje, y busco en su bolso un par de galletas de avena. Discretamente volteo hacia todos lados, antes de abrir la lámpara y depositar una de las galletas, la cual fue consumida de inmediato por el demonio fuego.

-¡Ñam! Mmm gracias Olivia-

La joven salió de la oficina del tren hacia el andén, ahí había unas cuantas personas, una mujer y dos niños de pie junto a las vías, la mujer les ordenaba mantenerse alejados y que no fuera a caer, así mismo había un par de hombres mayores fumando junto al muchacho del periódico, y en una banca no muy apartada una mujer conversando con una anciana.

-¡Pero esos seres del demonio! No hacen más que causar caos entre los citadinos- se escuchó quejar la anciana sobre la banca. Lo que llamo la atención de la peliazul que se había recargado en una pared cercana.

-Así es- dijo la mujer junto a ella- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, fue tan deprimente, la pobre chica estaba a días de casarse, y se veía tan ilusionada…-

-Pobre jovencita, y ellas son las que están más propensas a recibir el ataque de esos hechiceros- continuó aquella anciana- ¿Entonces dices que se quedo inmóvil?

-Tiesa como una muñeca de porcelana, y una mirada tan perdida que daba escalofríos- describió la otra mujer con temor- Compadezco a mi vecina, pobre de su hija-

-No es para menos, que un hechicero le haya quitado el corazón… ¡Que horror el solo imaginármelo!-

Olivia dio un respingo al oír aquello.

-Y tengo entendido que no ha sido el único ataque, y no solo en este pueblo, he oído viajeros de otros lados que estos días se han presentado más ataques-

-Seres de Satanás, no entiendo como el rey puede permitirles vivir, deberían quemarlos a todos-

La peliazul sintió un hueco en el estomago, entonces aquello estaba por salirse de control, si no es que lo estaba ya… al parecer, muchos hechiceros no tomarían la decisión de quedarse cruzados de brazos a esperar como la estrella de Solaris les arrebataba sus poderes. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas logro notar que el tren había llegado, con su aroma a carbón y el escandaloso ruido característico. El hombre uniformado dentro de la estación salió, aproximándose al recién arribado tren para abrir las puertas, de las cuales comenzaron a emerger algunas personas.

-¡Todos abordo!- gritó una vez que la gente dejo de bajar del tren- ¡Cinco minutos para la partida!

Desde que el tren salió de la estación, Olivia sentada sola en uno de los vagones, no había dicho palabra alguna, al igual que Calucifer. Así fue durante bastante tiempo, hasta que la flamita en la lámpara rompió el silencio.

-¿Olivia? ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-¿Ah? – Reaccionó – No es nada, solo pensaba en lo que hablaban aquellas mujeres en la estación-

-Era evidente, los hechiceros deben sentirse desesperados, y debe ser cuestión de tiempo para que se desate el caos-

-Si no es que ya ha empezado-

Calucifer dio un largo bostezo, y estiro sus bracitos de fuego, indicándole a la joven que dormiría un poco, ella decidió hacer lo mismo, de todos modos no quedaba más que esperar la llegada hasta Astergoth, que sería en un poco mas de 10 horas.

Un estruendoso sonido despertó a la hechicera y al demonio fuego, así mismo el tren se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que la joven saliera disparada contra el asiento frente a ella y que la lámpara cayera al suelo.

-¡Ahh!- gritó el demonio desde la lámpara en el suelo, la cual estaba intacta- ¿Olivia? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si – menciono la joven despabilándose- ¿Qué fue eso?

Tomando la lámpara de nuevo en sus manos, camino hasta la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón, la gente en sus asientos se preguntaban lo mismo que la peliazul, y algunos poniéndose de pie observaban por la ventana.

Un gritó de un hombre llamo la atención de todos, había sacado su cabeza por la ventanilla de su asiento para lograr ver el exterior.

-¡El vagón del motor esta en llamas!-

Las personas se alarmaron y comenzaron correr en distintas direcciones con un mismo fin, salir del tren, empujándose unos con otros, entrando en desesperación.

-Hay que salir de aquí Caluficer…-

Antes de que la joven pudiera si quiera moverse, un sonido dirigió la atención de todos al techo, se había originado un agujero, y de él entraron tres hombres con capa. Uno era tan alto que poco mas topaba con el techo del vagón, otro tenía una expresión psicótica propia de un asesino recién escapado de prisión, y el que estaba en medio de estos dos era bajito, y tan gordo que sus mejillas infladas provocaban que sus ojos se vieran minúsculos, llevaba a sí mismo un bigote negro muy abundante, y una calva prominente, a excepción de los costados de su cabeza en la que podían apreciarse matas de cabello tan crespo como el de su bigote.

-¡Quietos todos!- Ordeno el hombre del bigote, la gente no dejaba de moverse en todas direcciones, tratando de dirigirse a alguna de las puertas del vagón, sin embargo por arte de magia, el hombre alto y el de expresión maniaca se habían aparecido cada uno frente a las puertas del vagón.

-¡Son hechiceros!- Gritó una mujer entre las personas.

-Silencio de una vez – Volvió a ordenar el hombre del bigote, y esta vez las personas se quedaron quitas, vibrando del temor.

La peliazul se oculto agachándose en medio de dos asientos, abrazándose a la lámpara. El hombre de bigote comenzó a caminar entre las personas, las cuales lo miraban con miedo. Se detuvo justo enfrente de una mujer que se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de un hombre que parecía ser su esposo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, una pareja de casados… Deben estar muy enamorados uno del otro- sonrió con una mueca perversa, que apenas podía notarse debido al abundante bigote.

-¡Ni siquiera intente hacernos daño!- Gritó el hombre que después abrazo a su esposa con fuerza, a lo que el hechicero soltó una risa

-No me hagas reír…- dijo después de su burla- Y mejor observa cómo te arrancaré el corazón de un solo golpe-

Pero antes que siquiera hiciera un movimiento, una de las paredes del vagón estalló, para ser precisos, la pared junto a la joven peliazul. Quien de un brinco salió de su escondite.

-¡Salgan todos! ¡Rápido!-

-¿Qué demo…?- La gente empezó a salir tan rápido que ninguno de los tres hechiceros pudo vacilar, y cuando intentaron irse contra la multitud habían sido aferrados al suelo por unas raíces.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, una hechicera- anunció el hombre de expresión psicótica.

De un certero movimiento se libero de las ataduras de sus pies, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que se desprendiera uno de los asientos del vagón y estampara a la peliazul contra una de las paredes.

-¡Olivia!- gritó el demonio fuego desde la lámpara en el piso del vagón.

Al oír el grito de Calucifer, el más alto de los hechiceros tomo la lámpara en sus, previamente habiéndose deshecho de las raíces en sus pies.

-Jefe mire lo que hay aquí- habló con una voz hueca y poco elocuente.

El hombre del bigote hizo un movimiento de su mano y las raíces de sus pies desaparecieron, aproximándose al alto pero poco brillante hechicero.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí…? ¿Una lámpara magina?- mencionó mientras abría la lámpara, y lo que recibió fue un "escupitajo" de fuego, que fue a dar a su ojo derecho.

El hechicero gordo retrocedió, tomándose de su ojo, mientras la lámpara ardió en llamas en las manos del hechicero alto, quien con un grito de dolor soltó la lámpara y la dejo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?- volteo el psicópata de los 3, quien estaba parado frente a la peliazul inconsciente -¿Acaso los venció un objeto?-

Al regresar su mirada hacia la hechicera, se encontró con un apuesto joven pelirrojo, quien por su elegante vestimenta, y su capa… debía ser un hechicero.

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres?-

-Me apena informarles, que su viaje termina aquí…- Mencionó con una voz tan atractiva como su apariencia, extendiendo su mano hacia él.


	6. Chapter 6

Este Fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro y con único objetivo de recreación. Howl's Moving Castle pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro**

…_Tu deseo por encontrarme es muy grande… pero las dudas en tu interior me impiden mostrarte un camino más corto hacia mí. Podrás encontrarme en el fondo de la cueva "Eco y Soneto" a las afueras del poblado de Astergoth…_

-¡Astergoth!-

La peliazul despertó, se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto entre varios árboles, al mirar al cielo pudo notar que el sol se encontraba bajando hacia las colinas, próximo a atardecer. Noto una capa color olivo que cubría la mitad de sus piernas, tenía un sello particular, seguramente la había usado como sabana al dormir. ¿Dormir?... ¿Por qué dormía? ¿Y porque en ese lugar? ¿Qué había pasado en el tren? ¿Dónde estaba Calucifer? Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, batallando un poco debido a sus piernas adormecidas y un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

-Despertaste- Una voz detrás de ella la puso sobre aviso, girándose hacia donde esta se oía. Habían pasado ¿siete u ocho años? Pero aun así no pudo evitar reconocerlo. Tenía esa imagen clavada en su memoria.

-¿Mark?- mencionó mas para ella que para el otro.

Lucia mayor, y más apuesto (se sonrojo un poco al pensar en esa idea) pero tenía los mismos ojos tranquilos y sonrisa que demostraba confianza, sin embargo el brillo de los ellos ya no era el mismo, al igual que sus facciones, había pasado de ser un adolescente a ser un hombre.

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó el joven pelirrojo, mirándole de forma apacible.

La joven no hizo más que permanecer en silencio, mientras miles de recuerdos se aglutinaban en su cabeza, desde los más felices, hasta el más amargo que fue el día de su partida.

-¿Estas bien…? – Cuando la joven reaccionó el pelirrojo ya estaba frente a ella, mirándole de cerca – Estas un poco ida… ¿aun te duele tu…?-

Antes de que el joven pudiese siquiera tocar la cabeza de Olivia, ella le aparto la mano de un golpe, después le empujó hacia atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?-

-En realidad, no- Esa respuesta le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, y la mirada incrédula del otro se lo confirmaba. Mark no le recordaba. Quizás era lógico, había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir? Tu maldita musaraña ¡Traidor pedazo de…! ¡Que no vez que soy…!-

Los labios de la peliazul se hundieron hacia adentro, frunciéndose le impidieron continuar. El joven sonrió de lado, la chica estaba hechizada, y seguramente para no revelar su verdadera identidad, y debía ser porque no quería ser detenida a la misión que se había encomendado. Mientras Mark pensaba en sus suposiciones, Olivia recordó que estaba bajo el hechizo del collar cubriéndose los labios hasta que regresaran a la normalidad, lo cual paso casi instantáneamente.

-¿Tú me conoces?-

Debía ser rápida, pensar en que decir para no delatarse. Dio un vistazo rápido al joven y noto algo particular, su ropa era extremadamente elegante y también vino a su mente la capa con aquel sello, era el sello de los hechiceros de la amapola, los que habían vendido su alma a los seres de las tinieblas.

-¡No! Pero eres uno de ellos- dijo deprisa - De esos horribles hechiceros de magia negra-

El joven le miró sin alterar su expresión.

-No debes tratar así a quien te rescato de esos brabucones-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu me sacaste de ahí?- preguntó irónica- Podía perfectamente con la situación-

-Estabas inconsciente ¿Así habrías podido con ellos?-

Apunto de objetar, la joven se mordió el labio, sin saber realmente que decir, fue cuando una importante cuestión invadió su mente.

-¡Mi lámpara! ¿Dónde está mi lámpara?-

-Ah sí… - sonrió el joven – algo me decía que era importante para ti – mencionó mientras se aproximaba a el árbol vecino. De una de sus ramas, colgaba la lámpara de aceite aun encendida- ¿Es algo en especial? Porque algo en ella me dice que no es para nada ordinaria-

La joven se acerco lo más pronto que pudo, jalando de la lámpara para desprenderla de la rama. La revisó de inmediato, seguía encendida e intacta, lo cual le hizo suspirar aliviada.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?-

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió cortante la peliazul

-Al despertaste gritaste "Astergoth"… ¿es ahí a dónde vas?-

La joven no respondió, y tomo su bolso de otra de las ramas del mismo árbol, colocándoselo en la espalda.

-No es conveniente que vayas sola, ve lo que sucedió en el tren-

La joven no respondió, y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Sabes al menos donde queda Astergoth?-

Se detuvo. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, muchos menos hacia dónde ir.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?-

-Me ayudarías si me indicas hacia donde queda Astergoth, pero no puedo permitir que me acompañes-

Definitivamente ella era la chica. Madame Sullivan había acertado en su premonición. Debía ser cauteloso y actuar correctamente, hubiese sido más fácil si solo le hubiesen indicado eliminarla, pero tenía una misión más para cumplir.

-Permíteme llevarte hasta el pueblo más cercano, ahí podrás tomar un tren a Astergoth-

-Solo indícame como llegar ahí, puedo ir sola-

-¿Qué tal si alguien intenta atacarte por el bosque? Peor aún… que ese alguien sea un hechicero-

-Tu también eres hechicero, y de magia negra… ¿Por qué si habría de confiar en ti?-

-Te salve la vida, ¿No cuenta?-

La joven giró sobre sus tobillos, mirándole.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-

-Solo intento ser caballeroso, me quedaría preocupado si vas sola por ahí y algo te sucede-

¿Podría confiar en él? No parecía ser muy distinto a cuando se fue….

-Bien, pero solo hasta el poblado más cercano-

La lámpara en su mano se sacudió un poco, seguramente Calucifer no estaba de acuerdo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, la noche ya había caído. El bosque había oscurecido y solo la luz tenue de la lámpara de Caluficer iluminaba el sendero de ambos hechiceros.

-¿Tienes un nombre por el cual puedo llamarte?-

-Lina– respondió la joven sin ponerse a pensar mucho, el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

-Mi nombre es Mark-

La joven suspiro, si el supiera que ella ya lo sabía… si el siquiera sospechara que era ella. Volteo de reojo hacia la lámpara, el pobre de Calucifer llevaba tiempo sin decir palabra, y todo para seguir protegiendo su identidad, porque seguramente Mark si reconocería al demonio fuego.

Bostezó. Ya era tarde y no durmió absolutamente nada la noche anterior… y había dormido muy poco en el tren. A demás de que tenía hambre.

-Podemos detenernos a descansar si quieres-

-No, tengo que llegar al poblado más próximo lo antes posible-

-Ya es de noche, y al paso que vas dudo que avances mucho-

-Debo seguir…-

Fue cuando escucharon un lamento entre la penumbra del bosque, la piel de la espalda de la joven se erizó, recorriendo todo su cuerpo un tétrico escalofrío.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Fa…Fantasmas?-

Viéndolo bien, el bosque parecía un escenario terrorífico y perfecto para que almas en pena vagaran entre sus árboles. Movió la lámpara de lado a lado intentando iluminar los alrededores. El hechicero se había adelantado en dirección de donde parecía provenir el lamento, pidiéndole a la joven que no se moviera de ahí.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡No te vayas!-

El hechicero se perdió entre la oscuridad, a lo que un escalofrío aun mayor recorrió a la joven. El lamento seguía escuchándose a lo lejos, pero entonces, se detuvo.

-Hey… Olivia- murmuró apenas Caluficer.

- ¡¿Qué? Ah… eres tu Caluficer – suspiró, comenzando a murmurar también- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué dejaste que Mark nos acompañara? ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo?-

-Es… difícil que lo entiendas Caluficer… pero…-

La joven soltó un grito desgarrador, una vez que sintió una mano jalar su vestimenta con suavidad, soltó la lámpara pegando un salto, girándose de inmediato.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué….?-

Detrás había una niña pequeña. Con un adorable y rosado vestido de encajes, tenía el cabello rubio con unos rizos alborotados y unos enormes ojos azules, se encontraba llorando y parecía estar muy asustada… pero sobre todo, no parecía ser un fantasma.

-Lo siento… es que… estoy perdida- balbuceó aquella infante a duras penas, sollozando.

-¿Perdida? ¿Pero cómo fue que fuiste a dar en medio del bosque ya estas horas?-

-Es que yo… yo…-

La pequeña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, a ella pertenecía el lamento que había escuchado momentos antes. La mayor se aproximo arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No llores… ehm… ¿buscas a tu mama o a tu papa?-

La nena asintió.

-Uhm… y… ¿Cómo son ellos?-

-Mi… mi mama es muy bonita, y mi papa es muy alto-

Una pequeña gotita de sudor apareció en la frente de la joven ante tal explicación, suspirando.

-Pero dime… ¿vives en un pueblo por aquí? ¿Estaban dando un paseo?-

-Mi conejo escapó, lo perseguí… y…y….-

-¿Perdiste el camino de regreso?-

-Si… y… y… no encontré a mi conejo-

La joven torció el labio, y con un último sollozo la pequeña dejo de llorar.

-Mi mama, mi papa y yo estábamos en el campamento junto con los demás… partirán al amanecer y se irán sin mi-

-No digas eso, te aseguro que deben estar como locos buscándote, te ayudare-

-¡Oye! Estoy aquí abajo-

La joven volteo, notando la lámpara sobre el suelo.

-¡Tu lámpara habla! ¿Acaso es mágica?-

-Ah…- la joven no supo que decir- Es algo así… -la levantó del suelo, mostrándosela a la pequeña- es un gran amigo que me acompaña… pero quisiera que guardaras este secreto por mí, ¿si?-

La niña asintió sonriendo frente a la luz tenue de la lámpara, logrando distinguir la pequeña silueta de Caluficer.

-Alguien viene- dijo de repente la pequeña, escondiéndose detrás de la peliazul… la joven volteo, se trataba de Mark que regresaba de entre la penumbra.

-No era nada al parecer, quizás un eco… - el joven volteó hacia la niña, que aun se escondía detrás de Olivia. – ¿Quién es ella?-

-Está perdida… era ella quien lloraba, dice que se alejo de su campamento por perseguir a su conejo y que no encontró el camino de regreso…-

El mayor aparto a la peliazul, observando a la niña. Esta, ligeramente temerosa solo le miro. Mark colocó un dedo sobre la frente de la pequeña, donde apareció un pentagrama.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó alarmada la peliazul, empujando al pelirrojo para apartarlo de la niña, la cual aun mas asustada, se toco la frente, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-¿No crees que es extraño una niña en medio de la nada? No hay ningún pueblo próximo… en horas, ¿Cómo sabes que no es un demonio o un hechicero encubierto?-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Que no vez que es una pequeña!- defendió colocándose frente a la menor, entregándole la lámpara.

- Tu más que nadie conoces que son tiempos difíciles… ¿Cómo sabes que no es un hechicero que cuando te descuides te arrancara el corazón…?-

-¿Cómo se que tú no eres un hechicero que cuando menos lo espere me arrancara el corazón?-

¿Cómo podía desconfiar Mark de una pequeña…? Seguramente el ya había visto muchas cosas así… ¿O acaso tenía algo que ocultar y por eso era tan paranoico…? No se detendría a averiguarlo, haber aceptado ir con el había sido un error.

-Lina, apártate por favor-

-No, tu aléjate… - menciono girándose de inmediato tomando la mano de la pequeña, comenzando a correr.

El pelirrojo intento hizo un intento por seguirle, pero una voz le hizo quedarse en su lugar.

-Mark… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

La voz provenía de los alrededores, era de Madame Sulliman. Una mariposa brillante y rosada apareció entre la oscuridad, posándose sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Pensé que… había mandado a alguien porque no me creía capaz-

-Querido Mark… tu estado no me hace creerte incapaz, todo lo contrario… tu estado es el que te vuelve el indicado para detener a esa chica, debido a que se que harías todo para conseguir aquello que tanto anhelas…-

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia la mariposa.

-Por eso se que no fallaras… ahora, ve tras ella… Y esta vez, no la asustes-

La mariposa emprendió vuelo… Desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

_**Gracias por leer =D Dejen reviews si pueden w nos veremos pronto por aqui!**_

**_Chaito!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Localizada

Habían pasado tiempo de correr, sin detenerse a mirar si el pelirrojo les seguía, lo cual no era así. Tomándose el pecho con su mano respirando agitada por fin se detuvo, aun con la pequeña tomada de su brazo.

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos- opinó Calucifer, dentro de la lámpara sostenida por la pequeña.

La joven miró al fin hacia atrás… no había más que árboles y penumbra. Sintió una molesta punzada en su interior, más que punzada, una clase de presión que subió hasta su garganta liberándose en sus ojos cristalizados. ¿Por qué Mark? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido de otra forma?

-No llores Lina-

La voz de la niña impidió el llanto. La nena rubia le sonrió con la calidez de la inocencia que poseen los niños que no han sido corrompidos por las experiencias amargas de la vida. Pudo sonreír, aunque difícilmente aquella sonrisa llegaría hasta sus ojos.

-Todo está bien, dudo que él pueda encontrarnos- opinó la menor.

-Oh… je, no lloro por eso… yo ehm… ni siquiera se tu nombre pequeña…-

-Me llamo Carie- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Tienes un bonito nombre… -se inclinó hacia ella, señalando la lámpara- El es Calucifer…-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Carie a la lámpara, a lo que Calucifer respondió igual.

Una agobiada Sophie le otorgaba a su marido una taza de té… habían pasado todo el día buscando a su hija por los alrededores de los poblados a los que dirigían cada uno de los colores de la puerta, sin éxito… después habían decido aterrizar el castillo, pues aunque la magia de Howl fuese suficiente, al abandonar el castillo sin Calucifer dentro podría colapsar.

-¿De verdad crees que haya ido a ver a ese demonio…?-

-Para convocar a Athru son necesarios los símbolos de tierra y agua-

Ambos se encontraban en la terraza… Howl miraba fijamente el cielo nocturno, sin siquiera dar un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Espero que Olivia este bien…-

Howl miro a su esposa, no había mas que preocupación en el dulce rostro que el amaba. Aproximándose le sujetó suavemente de su nuca para besar su frente. Ella se aferró a su esposo en un abrazo intenso… deseando minimizar aquello que la agobiaba. El rubio le alzo de la barbilla mirándole profundamente. Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, aunque no fueran sus mejores días… estar el uno con el otro les hacia sentirse más fuertes.

Sus parpados pesaban, pero había poco tiempo y no tenía conocimiento de donde se encontraba. Caminaba sin una dirección fija con la pequeña de rizos rubios sobre su espalda. Carie dormía profundamente, Olivia suspiró envidiándola.

-Olivia, estas muy cansada… además, no tienes idea de a donde ir- dijo Calucifer.

-Si, pero no puedo quedarme así como así… además este es el camino, bueno, eso creo-

-¿Qué tal un hechizo de brújula?-

La joven se detuvo… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Cuidadosamente bajo a Carie, recargándola contra un árbol… aun dormía. Buscó en su bolso la libreta con apuntes, al encontrarla comenzó a hojearla, el hechizo de la brújula le mostraría el camino que ella le indicara, busco en su bolso también una tiza, mientras repasaba en su libreta el símbolo.

-Esto es más sencillo de lo que pensé… uhm, no podre dibujar sobre el piso, creo que lo hare en un árbol-

Se aproximó al árbol donde la rubia seguía durmiendo, comenzando a trazar sobre la corteza.

-Con esto será suficiente, ahora solo necesito…-

Un sonido entre los arboles le interrumpió, apenas girándose para buscar de que se trataba no encontró nada, pero repentina fue inmovilizada por alguien que le tomo de la espalda.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- mencionó alarmada después de un desgarrador grito. Carie despertó al escucharla.

-¡No te muevas hechicera!- Mencionó la voz del joven que la sujetaba fuertemente- ¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!-

En casi nada apareció una turba de personas, quienes sostenían lámparas y antorchas para iluminarse. Las personas eran encabezadas por un hombre enorme y musculoso, llevaba una larga cabellera oscura y una abundante barba, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer, que llevaba unos largos rizos dorados sujetos en una coleta de caballo… Al verla, la joven supuso de inmediato que hacia toda esa gente ahí.

-¡Carie!- Exclamó la mujer corriendo hacia la niña. Se arrojó hacia ella abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡Mama!- la abrazó gustosa, a punto de romper en llanto.

-Esta hechicera planeaba encantar a Carie… seguramente quería quitarle el corazón-

La pequeña volteo cuando el joven que inmovilizaba a Olivia comentó aquello, zafándose del abrazo de su madre se aferró a la peliazul, intentando apartar al joven.

-¡Lina estaba ayudándome a volver con ustedes!-

-Eso es cierto- se defendió la peliazul.

-¿Y porque dibujabas un símbolo sobre su cabeza?-

-Era un hechizo de brújula ¡estaba tratando de ubicar donde estábamos!-

El hombre que encabezaba la turba se dirigió hasta el árbol, echándole un vistazo al símbolo hecho a reír estruendosamente, a lo que todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.

-Erick por favor, suelta a la joven-

-Pero papa…-

El hombre se aproximó apartando a su hijo amablemente, girándose hacia la peliazul.

-Lamento las molestias jovencita, lo que sucede es que llevábamos horas buscando a nuestra pequeña Carie- dicho esto, cargó a la pequeña entre sus marcados brazos- Estábamos muy preocupados-

La mujer de rizos dorados se aproximo a su esposo también, tomándose de su brazo volteó también a ver a la peliazul.

-Muchas gracias por no dejar sola a Carie, y por querer guiarla hasta nosotros… Erick, me parece que la joven merece una disculpa-

Ahora que si podía ver a su captor, noto que era un joven que asemejaba su edad, su cabello era rubio como el de su hermana y el de su madre, excepto por sus patillas y las puntas de su cabello.

-Pero papa… ¡Ella iba estaba dibujando un símbolo sobre Carie-

-Realmente era un símbolo de brújula hijo- comentó el padre, echándose a reír de nuevo- dibujado de una manera un poco torpe, por cierto -

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco, levantando su lámpara del piso, Calucifer no había mencionado palabra alguna, y eso la aliviaba.

-Querido, discúlpate- insistió la madre.

-No se preocupe señora, el solo estaba preocupado por Carie-

El joven cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada. Poco después la peliazul caminaba junto con el grupo de gente por el bosque.

-Pertenecemos a un circo, tenemos nuestro campamento por aquí, pensábamos partir en la mañana cuando descubrimos que Carie no aparecía- narraba el mayor mientras todos juntos caminaban hacia un claro en el bosque.

-Estábamos muy preocupados- agregó la mujer.

-Pues Lina me acompañó e iba a llevarme hasta ustedes, ella y Calucifer-

-¿Calucifer?- preguntó el hombre al escuchar el comentario de su hija.

-Ahm… bueno… - tartamudeó la joven, volteando a ver su lámpara.

-Oh, ¿Tienes un amigo ahí dentro? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías presentado?-

El hombre tomó la lámpara de la peliazul, a lo que ella solo lo miro nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo la madre de Carie, tomando el hombro de la peliazul- Joseph es hechicero como tú, y se ha topado con muchas cosas como esta-

-Hola compañero, a ti también debo agradecerte que mi Carie esté bien-

-Eh… Hola- dijo Calucifer, formándose nuevamente entre las llamas- Fue un placer ayudar-

-Y… ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen amigos míos?- mencionó Joseph regresando la lámpara a manos de Olivia.

-Astergoth- respondió la peliazul- Pero he perdido el rumbo, y la verdad me necesito llegar ahí rápidamente-

-Nosotros nos dirigimos al poblado de Lonish, podemos dejarte ahí y después podrías tomar un tren hacia Astergoth-

-Se los agradecería mucho, pero necesito estar en Astergoth antes de pasado mañana-

-No te preocupes, planeábamos partir al amanecer, y solo serán un par de horas hacia Lonish, te aseguro de que estarás en Astergoth antes del anochecer.

-¿Lo dice enserio?-

-Lo prometo-

La joven sonrió, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al campamento. Faltaban unas horas antes del amanecer, así que solo quedaba descansar. Dio un último vistazo hacia el bosque cubierto de oscuridad… preguntándose si Mark aun se encontraba en alguna parte de ese lugar.

****Gracias por sus reviews! lamento la tardanza excesiva, pero no lo abandonare! me he dispuesto a terminarlo y lo terminare, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios n/n! tratare de complacerles lo mas que pueda***


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué?

-Entonces mamá sube alto… ¡En una cuerda tan delgada como un cabello!-

Carie explicaba emocionada el acto que su madre representaba en el circo, agregando que al crecer ella haría lo mismo. Olivia se encontraba viajando en la caravana d el circo hacia Lonish, había descansado al menos un poco y se había alimentado… y como llegaría pronto a Astergoth podía sentirse más tranquila. Sin embargo, algo en el relato de Carie le conmovía: se expresaba tan llena de amor por su madre, que le hizo recordar a la suya y a su último instante… había sido una discusión, y ella la había abofeteado.

-¿Lina?- la menor le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, notando que se había llevado instintivamente la mano a la mejilla.

-Ah… si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te pregunté cómo es tu mamá- repitió sonriendo.

-Bueno, ella es muy hermosa y amable… tiene un cabello platinado que brilla como las estrellas- sonrió recordando – Al menos eso dice mi papá-

-Suena como si fuera un ángel-

Olivia ensanchó su sonrisa para después acomodar la lámpara sobre su regazo, volteó a verla y Calucifer le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos compartieron el mismo sentimiento al recordar a su amada Sophie.

-¡Hemos llegado!-

La voz de Joseph frente a la carroza les hizo mirar. Lonish era una ciudad pequeña entre rocas, con una presa que alimentaba todos los canales de la ciudad.

-Nunca había estado en Lonish, es muy bonito…-

Se encontraban apenas entrando en la ciudad, bajando una pequeña colina que permitía ver todo su panorama. Una vez que estuvieron casi al borde, las carretas, carruajes y carrozas con los demás integrantes del circo se detuvieron y se establecieron.

-Permítenos llevarte hasta la estación del tren- ofreció Joseph, una vez que bajaron de la carroza.

-No es necesario- agradeció Olivia- Con que me hayan traído hasta aquí es más que suficiente… además, supongo que tienen mucho que preparar por aquí-

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- Invitó Carie – Así podrías ver a mi mama actuar… ¡y el truco de magia de papa con sus leones!-

-Lo siento mucho Carie…- sonrió amablemente- Pero de verdad tengo un poco de prisa por llegar a Astergoth… necesito estar ahí antes de mañana en la noche-

-Pero… pero…-

-Carie cariño- interrumpió su madre, acariciándole el cabello- Estoy segura de que en cuanto Lina se desocupe, podrá venir a ver nuestro acto-

La joven giró su mirada hacia la madre e hija y sonrió, prometiendo que volvería una vez que terminara con lo que debía, a lo cual Carie sonrió y la abrazo efusivamente. La joven regresó su mirada al otro hechicero, el cual seguía sonriéndole.

Después de agradecer una vez más, la joven y Calucifer se despidieron, y emprendieron camino hacia la estación en Lonish.

-Es una bella familia- Resaltó Olivia mientras caminaban.

-Si… me pregunto si Joseph conocerá del eclipse-

-No lo sé, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que tomaría el corazón de otra-

-Muchos hechiceros han comenzado a actuar… debemos darnos prisa o mucha gente inocente seguirá perdiendo su corazón-

-Calucifer… ¿Y si no lo consigo?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Si no consigo hacer un trato con Arthru… si el se rehúsa o me sea imposible darle lo que me pida-

-Habrás hecho tu mejor intento Olivia-

La joven suspiró, cuestionándose internamente si ella sería capaz de tomar el corazón de otra persona, una persona enamorada, llena de sueños e ilusiones… para dejarla convertida en un maniquí sin vida de mirada perdida, todo por conservar lo que ella amaba… la magia.

Sin haberlo notado, se había internado ya en la ciudad… quedando a poca distancia de la estación de tren. Una vez dentro, tardó poco en abordar el tren a Astergoth, preguntándose si esta vez sería un viaje sencillo, y no como aquella vez en la que irrumpieron los hechiceros, y Mark llegó para rescatarla…

Mark… ¿Por qué?

* * *

-Sigo sin poder encontrarla-

Howl terminaba otro conjuro de búsqueda… sin éxito.

-Calucifer seguramente debió ayudarla con un hechizo para esconderse- completó el hechicero de cabello oscuro, girándose después a su esposa, quien yacía sentada en un sillón próximo.

-Estoy segura de que Calucifer impedirá que cometa una locura-

-No lo dudo… pero ¿Por qué incitarla a eso? ¿Por qué apoyarla en algo tan peligroso?-

-Por amor… amor a ustedes-

El hechicero miró a su esposa confundido. Ella alzó su triste mirada, sin embargo, logró sonreír.

-Calucifer debe estar tan preocupado por ustedes como yo. Fue muy doloroso para mí, ver sus rostros al saber del eclipse, porque aunque has intentado ocultarlo, perder tu magia te importa más de lo que has querido mostrarme-

-Sophie… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-No me mientas Howl… lo veo en tus ojos-

El hechicero se aproximo, arrodillándose junto a su mujer. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la aproximó a su pecho.

-No te niego… que la magia es algo por lo que he vivido casi toda mi vida, antes mi razón de ser… y el hecho de saber que estoy próximo a perder mis poderes no me deja tranquilo- aproximó la mano de su esposa hacia su pecho- Sin embargo, eso cambio desde que te conocí… y te lo he dicho siempre, eres lo más importante de mi vida, incluso más que cualquier magia-

Los ojos de la albina se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tú y mi hija, son mi razón de vivir-

-Tenemos que encontrarla Howl…-

-Y te aseguro que así será-

* * *

-¿Qué Arthru solo puede convocarse una vez?-

-¡Claro! ¿Pues qué esperabas?... ¿que la gente pudiese pedir cosas una y otra vez?-

-Pero no es así de fácil, debes dar algo a cambio-

-También eso es cierto, pero el trueque solo puede llevarse a cabo una vez, son reglas de Arthru-

-¿Sabes si papá hizo trato con él?-

-No, a Howl siempre le ha parecido muy peligroso-

-¿Crees que Arthru pueda concederme lo que quiero?-

-Quizás… pero-

-Lo que realmente te preocupa es que pueda pedirme a cambio ¿Cierto?-

-Es por eso que he venido contigo Olivia, no quiero que cometas una locura-

Antes de objetar, el tren anuncio la llegada a Astergoth. Ambos abandonaron el tren, justo al poner un pie en la estación, la joven pudo sentir como su corazón se acelero, estaba tan cerca de salvarse, salvarse a ella, y a su padre.

* * *

El atardecer no tardaba en caer… y aquel apuesto hechicero pelirrojo aguardaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano la chica se aparecería por ahí, y el momento preciso no tardaría en llegar.

Madame Sulliman le había ordenado esa misión, lo tenía muy claro… pero antes tenía algo personal que resolver.

-Tú me llevaras hasta él, Lina… me ayudarás a estar frente a Arthru una vez más-


End file.
